


[podfic] Not Quite Method

by majoline



Category: Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I were Christian fucking Bale, or Jesus Christ help me, Clooney in the nipple suit, gearing up to play Bruce fictional fucking Wayne, he'd send me a fucking fictional helicopter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Quite Method

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55808) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> Originally posted as part of Amplificathon 2013; I'm just late getting it up here due to RL.
> 
> This is a brilliant crossover, because if Tony were real and he was getting a biopic? Of course he'd sleep with the person who was playing him. I had so much fun voicing both guys.
> 
> Thank you so much for your blanket permission, autoschediastic! ♥

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:06:18  
Size: 5.2 MB

[Direct download the MP3 (in a .zip file) courtesy of audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013041611.zip)


End file.
